I Can't Help But Love You
by anxious.soul
Summary: In which the world is restored and the Avengers New, Old and Rogue are together again at the Compound. Love is in the air. Problems arise. Solutions are made. Happiness is gained.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers **

**Warnings/Tags: Not Wanda, Steve, Clint or Natasha Friendly, Peter is Tony's Biological Son, Not Endgame Compliant.**

**Title based on the Ruelle song 'War of Hearts' **

**Written for this anon prompt:**** 'This is mainly to focus on Tony and Strange. Could it be something longer? Peter Big Brother! Rhodey and Thor are the best uncles! Pepper is affright mother. YSA "Your Silent Admirer"'**

**Peter's about 17/18 in this.**

**Cross-posted on my AO3 with a collage.**

* * *

'Infinity War'. That's what the press was calling it. Together the surviving superheroes had been able to reverse the 'Snap', also what the press had dubbed it, and the public were returning to their lives.

The Guardians had returned to protect their Galaxy with the promise to visit; the remaining Asgardians (half of them had been murdered without the help of the Snap, they didn't come back) set up a new home, Thor, Loki (of course, he's alive) and Valkyrie all promised that once their people were settled, they'd come visit too. Dr Strange along with a handful of others, such as Captain Marvel and The Wasp, had joined the New Avengers and were invited to move into the Compound, which they gratefully did. Then there were the Rogues. They'd been pardoned and had settled back in at the Compound where Tony, his son, Peter, Rhodey and Vision (who was also alive and had been restored, Mind Stone and all) had been living for the past few years before either of the three could say no. The trio weren't impressed but refused to leave their home.

**—LINE BREAK—**

Tony lay in bed. It had been about a month and a half since everything happened and he couldn't sleep. Too much was on his mind and well, Thanos had merely added to the countless nightmares Tony already had. Alongside Afghanistan, Obadiah Stane, the wormhole, his vision of everyone dead and his ex beating him half to death, the genius could now add Thanos stabbing him and holding him uncomfortably gently, Dr Strange giving up the Time Stone for him and watching his son turn to dust in his arms. It also didn't help that he was stressed and found it difficult to not flinch at the sight of the Rogues and his would-be murderers, that being said he and Barnes were slowly becoming good friends as Tony helped him with his arm. His eyes finally closed as his breathing evened.

"Stop. Stop. Sorry. So sorry. Please…no…No! Peter…come back…no…no, Steve…stop…please." He whimpered as he slept and dreamt of pain. He tossed and turned a bit as his breathing picked up and his forehead glistened with sweat and cheeks with tears. Tony quickly sat up as he woke. "It's okay. It's okay. It's over. You're safe." Well, truth be told Tony still felt unsafe around Steve and Wanda but at least he was surrounded by people who did care.

**—LINE BREAK—**

"Nightmares?" A sudden voice asked as Tony entered the kitchen,

"You too?" He asked back whilst nodding once as he stared at Dr Strange who was making a drink,

"You don't watch 14 million futures and come out mentally unscathed." Was the man's response, "Hot chocolate?" He then added and Tony nodded again as he took a seat on a stool behind the island. "I'm having Baileys in mine, do you want some too?"

"Go for it." Tony murmured sleepily, "Might help me sleep later." Stephen nodded with a slight frown but soon he was placing a steaming hot chocolate with Baileys in front of him before taking a seat next to the short genius.

"How's Peter doing? He's in his senior year, right?" The easiest way to get Tony to talk was by mentioning one of the few things he loved; technology, science or his son. The genius sent him a smile,

"He's getting there. I know he has some nightmares from what happened on Titan -then again don't we all- but he's settled back into routine." Tony murmured, "And yeah, he's in senior year. We've been looking at colleges and universities at the minute. You should see his desk, it's covered with brochures and shit." Strange smiled at the soft expression on the man's face, "He's growing up too quickly." He added with a hint of sadness to his smile. Stephen placed a hand on the man's back but said nothing about it.

"How are you, Tony?" There was a brief silence as Tony stared at him,

"How…am…I?" He sounded out as though such a genuine question asked to him was something unknown and truth be told…only a handful of people ever asked with the intention of actually wanting to know and caring about the answer. "I'm…I'm not…okay. I can't sleep -not that I ever really could, but now… now it's just ten times worse. I'm constantly, constantly worried about Peter, I know it's normal, I'm his dad after all, of course, I'm going to worry. But now…I'm constantly checking on him and half of the time…" Tony's throat closed up a bit as he blinked tears away, "Half of the time, I…keep expecting him to…turn to dust." Strange didn't say anything as Tony fell silent.

"Then there are the others. Half of the time they're glaring at me, the other half they're bitching behind my back like teenage girls. I mean things like that don't affect me anymore, but I don't want Peter to be in such a negative environment. Don't get me wrong, Bucky and I have apologised and sat down together to talk, dare I say we're becoming friends. There's also Sam and Scott, their alright. They're actually quite nice to me, but the others." He mock shivered, "I just can't… deal with all that shit on top of everything."

"What of Rogers?" Stephen asked quietly and Tony snorted,

"Don't get me started with that fucker." The sorcerer couldn't hide his look of surprise at Tony's strong language, "I can't even look him in the eye because all I see is him staring down at me, shield in the air as he looked at me with such hatred that you wouldn't expect from someone who had genuinely murmured 'I love you' to you only hours before. I keep…dreaming of him bringing that shield down. But instead of it hitting my chest, sometimes I dream of it coming down on my neck…" He looked down at the mug in his hands, "that was where he originally intended to put it before he changed his mind last minute." Strange's trembling hand touched his shoulder and Tony placed one of his own hands above it in a move of gratitude.

"And the arsehole has the decency to pine after me now that we're all together again. He actually seems to believe that we can be together again." The last bit was said with laughter in his voice. Tony shook his head before turning to look the doctor in the eye, "But enough about my woes, how are you?" He asked genuine concern in his voice as he spoke softly.

**—LINE BREAK—**

"Morning dad, Dr Strange," Peter mumbled as he wandered into the kitchen,

"Peter!" Tony startled, "What are you doing up? It's only…" He looked at his watch, "six…forty-five…in the morning…" Tony looked confused and turned to look out the window, the sun was rising. "How is it already morning?"

"Dad…have you both been out here all night?"

"I…it would seem so." Tony shook his head and stood up, his legs took a few minutes to wake up though, "Right. Do you want me to make you some breakfast?" He asked Peter walking over to his son,

"Yes please."

Believe it or not, Tony Stark could cook. Sure he lived off of take-out most of the time, but that was mostly because he didn't have time to cook for himself. Though once Peter came along, cooking was a thing that definitely happened because a growing boy couldn't just live off of take-out. In fact, Tony and his mother used to cook together once a week when Tony was young.

As they ate breakfast, Peter took to glaring at Dr Strange, who did notice. Tony, however, remained oblivious to it.

"You doing anything after school, kiddo?"

"Not really. I think I might see Aunt May after patrol if that's alright?"

"Of course it is."

"Well… I never know, I mean you and May don't get along so I like to make sure it's okay with you."

"Kid, she's your aunt, you're allowed to see her. Our getting along has nothing to do with that."

"Thanks, dad."

"That being said, you need to get home for…half six going seven tonight. It's family night."

Family night used to be fun, it was when Tony, Rhodey, Pepper, Happy and Peter spent the night together watching TV and just enjoying themselves, then when the Avengers came along it got even better, but after Ultron things died down and the night barely if ever happened. Now that the Avengers were back together though, Steve was insisting they continue that tradition or rather that they (the Rogues) were included because, after Ultron, family night reverted to the original group. Tonight would, however, be the first family night with everyone and it could so very easily go wrong.

"Don't pull that face, Uncle Thor is coming too." Peter's face lit up, the god was his second favourite uncle (Rhodey would probably kill Thor and Peter if the god took the title of favourite uncle) and no one had seen Thor much due to him and the Asgardians settling down.

"Sweet! I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"I gathered." Tony smirked before turning to Strange, "You coming, doc?"

"Well given that I half live here and half live at the Sanctum, I do believe it's only right that I come." Peter's eyes narrowed and Strange raised an elegant eyebrow at the teenager, Tony remained oblivious to it.

"Good. Good." Tony stood up with his coffee and gave Peter a hug, "Have a good day at school, Peter, I've got some work to do in the lab. See you later."

The minute Tony was gone and Peter heard the elevator close, he turned to the sorcerer who was watching him.

"So you and my dad spent the whole night talking."

"That we did." Strange stated taking a sip of his tea with his trembling hands.

"Are you interested in my dad?" His eyes slowly narrowing more and more,

"He is an interesting guy."

"You know what I mean."

"Do I?"

"You're avoiding the question."

"That I am."

"Can you give me a straight answer?"

"I'm not straight, so no."

"Dude!"

"Yes?"

"That is such a dad thing to say, I swear to god."

"I am interested in your dad in a romantic way." Strange turned to Peter, "Is that the answer you wanted?"

"Yes. And all I'm going to say is that I don't approve. You don't have my permission to date my dad. He's tied up enough over Rogers and he isn't ready to date."

"He is a grown man."

"Many have said otherwise." Stephen sighed and stood up,

"At the end of the day, Peter, it is Tony's choice. You can't decide for him."

* * *

**Here's my Tumblr if you're interested, it also has the story collages: anxious- - -soul (no spaces between the dashes but sucks and wouldn't allow the dashes without spaces)**

**Anyway,**  
**Thank you for reading,**  
**Hope you enjoyed this,**  
**Please review,**  
**No hate -don't like, don't read**

**Bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

"You're back early, Peter."

"Yeah, Aunt May wasn't in and nothing was really going on for once."

"Fair enough, kiddo. Nobody's going to be ready for another half hour." Tony murmured and smacked the stool beside him, "Want to help your old man out? I'm doing some improvements on my second to last suit. I'm trying to improve the repulsers, but I don't want to do it on my current suit because I don't think it'll work."

"Sounds fun!" Peter exclaimed dumping his bag and rushing across the large Workshop to his dad, the pair of Starks got to working barely even registering the minutes flying by.

**—****LINE BREAK—**

Tony and Peter made their way up to the communal living room just over thirty minutes later. Everyone had gathered in the room and had found their spots on the couches and various other forms of chairs and beanbags. Tony took a seat next to Dr Strange as it was the only free space on a sofa and as much as the genius didn't like to admit it, he was getting older (and only becoming sexier mind you) and he couldn't handle sitting on the floor or a beanbag. A range of take-out sat on the coffee table; Chinese, Indian, Italian, you name it.

Peter's eyes narrowed as he grabbed a slice of Pepperoni pizza. He watched as the sorcerer leaned back, his arm going across the back of the couch as he turned to Tony, the two having a quiet conversation much like the other superheroes as they all waited for the final guests to arrive. The teenager began to think of a way to separate the two when a booming voice echoed throughout the compound. Thor had arrived.

"Uncle Thor!" Peter exclaimed bounding over to his honorary uncle like a puppy. The god laughed and picked him up, spinning him in a circle as the pair hugged,

"Peter! How is my favourite nephew? Managed to convince your father to let us go camping together, yet?"

"As I've said a million times, Thor. It just isn't happening. I have reason to believe that you aren't responsible enough to be entrusted with my son on what will probably be an entirely dangerous escapade." Tony stated, moving over to hug the big guy,

"How do you know I can't be trusted?" Thor shouted with a pout and the small man merely raised an eyebrow and directed his eyes to Loki, who was good now (well he was still mischievous) and everyone but Clint, Steve, Wanda (Loki threatened her), and Natasha got along with him.

"I have heard that most of your adventures end with near fatal wounds, almost missing limbs and a lot of other injuries." Thor considered his point and nodded, it was true. That's not to say that the god and the teen didn't then stare at Tony with their puppy eyes, "The eyes don't work. I practically invented them."

"It's true. The eyes are still effective as hell today, but back at MIT, Tony could've made _Fury _do his bidding." Rhodey commented with a chuckle.

Peter looked around as everyone but him found a seat and got comfortable.

Hope and Pepper sat on the three-seater with Carol, Thor and Loki took the couch next to them with Bruce between them (the trio had surprisingly become quite close -surprising because of Loki, not Thor).

Strange and Rhodey sat on the couch beside them with Tony in the middle whilst Scott and Sam had opted to sit on the beanbags between the two couches.

Carrying on, Natasha, Steve, Wanda and Clint shared the next sofa, Bucky had taken the armchair separating those two couches (it was totally not a move to be in the middle of Clint and Rhodey, the latter of which would fight Clint if the archer made a nasty comment, which was highly likely and hopefully with Bucky between them, it would be easier to sort out).

Finally, the Vision took the second armchair that sat between their couch and the couch with the three women on.

The teenager eyed the non-existent spot between the two egotistical bearded men and he moved in, quickly squeezing himself into the spot without giving either of them any choice.

"Any reason, in particular, you wanted to sit here?" Tony asked staring at his son with raised eyebrows whilst Stephen looked at the teen, he knew exactly what Peter was trying and successfully accomplishing.

"Just wanted to sit by you, dad." Peter answered,

"Uhuh. And you couldn't squeeze between your uncle and I? Or, you know, ask?"

"Nope!" Tony just shook his head and reached for some food.

Unsurprisingly, family night ended with Clint receiving a broken nose courtesy of Rhodey, Bucky, who had sat between them to try and dissolve any possible fights, actually leaned back so that the black man could punch the archer.

Wanda was sent through a portal by Strange, Loki actually looked on with a grin and a brief shout of "_Yes! That's how it feels!" …_Tony just managed to stop the sorcerer from sending Loki through one simply because Stephen and Loki had an odd relationship.

Steve attempted to calm the chaos by using his Captain voice, but Carol instantly shot him down with a fierce look. Natasha had stood up, fingers purposely touching her weapons, to try and defend Clint but that only resulted in Pepper glaring _hard _at the spy. Never let it be said that Pepper was a woman to mess with.

After the madness, everyone walked away to their rooms, the Rogues (which everyone continued to dub them as) left muttering angrily under their breaths save for Sam, Scott and Bucky, who were the trio that the New Avengers actually liked and willingly spent time with.

**—****LINE BREAK—**

A few days had passed and it was dark out. Tony wandered into Peter's room, knocking gently on the door until he heard a faint "_Come in". _He took a seat on the end of the teenager's bed and watched as Peter swivelled round in his desk chair.

"Are you alright dad?" He asked before taking in the burgundy suit the older man was wearing, "You off out?"

"I wanted to ask if you're alright. You've been acting funny these last few days. I've noticed you haven't been getting along with Dr Strange." He asked ignoring the questions Peter had asked him,

"You noticed."

"You're not exactly discreet, kid. You were glaring holes into his head at breakfast the other day-"

"You saw that?"

"Well, now you've confirmed it, I thought it was just my exhausted mind playing up. But then there was the other day at family night. You want to tell me what's going on?" Peter said nothing, he just stared stubbornly at the wall behind Tony. The older genius sighed and stood up. "I've got to go now. Don't wait up and don't think this conversation is over, kiddo." He kissed the top of Peter's head before leaving.

**—****LINE BREAK—**

Tony stumbled into the Compound at the incredibly early hours of the morning. The genius had his blazer thrown across his left shoulder, his right hand was loosening his tie as he yawned and entered his room. He threw his blazer on the closest armchair in his room, his tie hastily followed. His fingers began to unbutton his white shirt as he walked into his bathroom. He was down to his boxers by the time he came to a stop in front of his bathroom sink. He folded the clothes despite the fact that they'd need to be washed and dumped them in the corner of his bathroom before he brushed his teeth. As he walked back into his room, he put the folded clothes on top of his blazer and tie before grabbing his blue pyjama bottoms and throwing them on.

"Come in." He called as he grabbed an incredibly old t-shirt, AC/DC could faintly be read on the black top, his door opened as he put the top on and Peter took a seat on the edge of his bed. "Peter, it's two in the morning. You have a test tomorrow, what on earth are you doing awake?" He asked when he looked at the teen.

"I don't like him." Tony turned to look at his son with confused eyes,

"Who?"

"Dr Strange. I don't like him." Tony didn't know what to say to that,

"I…why don't you like him? Has he done something to you?"

"Nothing…it's just, I don't like him. At all." Tony stared at Peter before sighing softly,

"Okay kid, do you want me to stop hanging around with him?" He asked quietly not wanting to really get an answer, but Peter nodded and hugged his dad before heading to bed.

Peter didn't know that when he left, Tony was barely holding his emotions in.

Peter didn't know that Tony gave up on sleep, he so desperately needed, to go and work his emotions out by building something.

Peter didn't know that Tony had just had the time of his life on a date with Dr Stephen Strange.

Peter didn't know that his _dad _was falling for the sorcerer.

Peter didn't know that his dad had almost blurted out an "_I love you"_ to Strange on their first (and what now appears to be their last) date.

Tony didn't know that his son had walked away to his room with his head lowered in utter shame.

Tony didn't know that Peter had knowingly manipulated his dad's love for him so that Peter would get what he wanted.

Tony didn't know that Peter felt incredibly guilty and not at all happy like the boy had thought he would.

* * *

**Here's my tumblr if you're interested, it also has the story collages: anxious- - -soul (no spaces between the dashes but sucks and wouldn't allow the dashes without spaces)**

**Anyway,**  
**Thank you for reading,**  
**Hope you enjoyed this,**  
**Please review,**  
**No hate -don't like, don't read**

**Bye~**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: Sexual Harassment through Consentless Kissing**

* * *

All that anyone really knew was that Tony went out one night, came home, the next morning he was uncharacteristically silent and barely made an appearance, Peter was awkward and looked guilty. Strange, however, hadn't made an appearance because he had to deal with some magical situation. Today was the first day he'd made an appearance at the Compound since Tony's night out meaning the man was completely unaware of the tension at the Compound as he didn't have any form of communication when he dealt with magical problems.

Tony pulled the man aside the minute Stephen entered the Compound, eyes were watching the pair as they moved to another room.

"We…we can't be together." Tony murmured looking anywhere but him,

"Pardon?"

"I…I umm…I can't be with you…I'm sorry."

"This is because of your son, isn't it?"

"Yes…" He whispered.

"You really are an interesting man." Strange murmured staring down at Tony, "You'd put your son's happiness before yours."

"He's my kid." Tony's voice was so quiet it was almost inaudible, he gave a shrug as though he didn't know how else to explain it, "I can't…I can't just ignore him. I've got to do what's best for him." He whispered and Stephen's' heart clenched at the pain in the smaller man's voice, it was clear that Tony was trying to be better than his own father was.

"Tony…" The man reached out and placed a hand against his cheek, Tony's eyes fluttered closed and he moved into the hand before his eyes snapped open,

"I'm sorry, Stephen…I'm really sorry." He whispered as he moved away from the hand. Dr Strange was still reaching out to him even as Tony backed out of the room with tears in his eyes.

When Stephen left the room, Tony was gone and the team were staring with confused eyes. Peter met the sorcerer's glance and quickly bowed his head, the older man just sighed and left through a portal.

**—LINE BREAK—**

"Right, Peter." Rhodey started when Thor placed the teenager down. See the god had been waiting for Peter to get home and once the boy had, he'd grabbed him and thrown Peter over his shoulder before coming into the room where Rhodey and Pepper had been waiting. It was time for an intervention.

"What the hell?" He whined as Thor threw him onto the couch,

"Peter. What's going on between you, Dr Strange and your father?" Pepper asked sternly,

"I don't know what you're talking about." He muttered feigning ignorance,

"I think you know exactly what we're talking about. The other day, Tony went out, came home, the next morning he was uncharacteristically quiet and when that man is quiet, _something_ is wrong. Then there's you, who's been walking around with that kicked puppy expression and an air of guilt. Let's not forget Dr Strange arriving earlier and him and Tony having a conversation in a private room, where minutes later your dad comes walking out with a bowed head and quickly rushed off to his workshop. He was crying, Peter." The teen's eyes widened at Rhodey's words,

"Peter." Thor started taking a seat on the couch, "Did you know that the night your dad went out, I saw him greet Dr Strange? They went on a date." If possible the boy's eyes widened even more and began to get glassy with tears, "I was just leaving when he returned -I'd been with Bruce- and I have never seen Anthony so happy and _free_ when you're not around. His smile was so genuine and…innocent that I couldn't help but grin. Then from what I've seen today, he is the complete opposite."

Peter actually began to cry at the implications of his actions, his face buried in his hands as he tried to quieten his sobbing. Pepper sighed softly and ran a hand his hair before pulling him close in a hug as she took a seat beside him.

"Ssh, sweetheart, just tell us what's going on?" She murmured but Peter just kept mumbling watery apologies.

**—LINE BREAK—**

"I…when dad got back that night… well before he left he came in to ask me what was wrong but I didn't answer. Then when he came back I…well, I told dad I didn't like Dr Strange…"

"Why? Last I knew you liked the man." Rhodey murmured looking at him from where he sat on the coffee table in front of the trio,

"I did -I do…it's just the day we had family night… I came into the kitchen and found dad and Dr Strange had been there talking all night… and I guess… I don't know… I just began to dislike him."

"Are you worried that if they start dating, your dad will have no time for you? Because let me tell you, Peter, that man would give anything to make you happy-"

"I know!" Peter shouted, "I'm not worried but I know he'd do anything for me. I knew that when I told him I didn't like Dr Strange because I knew he'd stop hanging out with the man! I manipulated him!" His crying started again as he shouted with hitches in his words.

"Peter." Pepper took his face in her hands and looked at him kindly and lovingly, "I'm going to ask you something and I want you to be completely honest with me. Did you tell your dad that because you didn't want Dr Strange to hurt Tony like Rogers did…or is it because you didn't want to grow attached to your dad's significant other and get hurt like with Rogers?" Peter froze staring at the strawberry blonde.

"I…I…" He sighed and pulled away from her hands, rubbing his own across his eyes and cheeks to rid them of dry tear marks, "Dad was so torn up when everything with Rogers happened and…I don't want that to happen again. I don't want his partner to be someone who won't thing twice about beating him half to death and then leaving him to die."

He took a deep breath staring intensely at his hands as he spoke, "I admit that I was torn up with Rogers for my own reasons, but I was more upset with what he did to dad than anything else." He looked up at her with wide watery and genuine honesty in his dark oak coloured eyes, "I don't want him to be hurt again. I don't want my dad to be so…broken and lost again. I don't…" His voice hitched as a tear trickled down his cheek, "I don't think he'd…he'd be able to handle something…something like that…again."

The adults were staring at him with soft eyes, Thor and Pepper had their arms wrapped around him whilst Rhodey took hold of his hands.

"Pete…that's really nice of you to say but…if there's one thing I know for sure about your dad, it's that he always, always stands back up again. You can knock that man down, he'll get right back up. Dump him in the middle of nowhere with nothing, he'll be home within three hours."

"Peter, you can't decide for your dad." Pepper murmured

"I know… I know…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I'm a terrible person…" He cried,

"He doesn't need you to protect him, Peter. His job is to protect you, not the other way around." Thor started, "You're not a terrible person, you're an incredible one. You've clearly been regretting what you did and that means everything."

"You need to talk to your dad, honey, and apologise. Okay? Talk it out with him and Dr Strange." Pepper pressed a kiss to his forehead after Peter nodded,

"Thank you, I'm sorry."

"We know, kid. We know." Rhodey murmured standing up and hugging him before Thor picked the boy up and hugged him too.

**—LINE BREAK—**

What none of them knew was that Tony was listening in from behind the door.

What Tony didn't know was that Steve was standing behind him listening in too.

Tony smiled slightly as he listened in, at least he now knew. But it did mean that he and Peter would need to have a serious conversation. He turned away and went to head into the kitchen to get a coffee when a hand grabbed his arm and dragged him into the closest room, which happened to be a cupboard (a big one though). Tony yelped but a hand clasped over his mouth stopping the sound as he was none too gently pushed into the wall.

"What the fuck, Steve?" He hissed when the large hand left his mouth,

"You went on a date _with_ Strange?" He snapped in response,

"What's it to you?"

"You can't go on a date with someone else."

"Who are you to decide that?" Steve snapped smashing his fists into the wall either side of Tony's head, the genius flinched but continued to glare, "Steve. Nothing you can say will ever dictate my life. Even when we were dating, you didn't control me. What makes you think you can now? We're done, Steve. The minute you told me you knew about my parents we were through. The minute you _smashed_ your shield into my chest… I knew you were never worth it."

Steve actually _growled_ before smashing his lips against a resistant Tony, who was unsuccessfully trying to push him away. The blond pulled off to let them breathe.

"Don't tell me you don't want me again." He hissed into Tony's ear as he kept Tony trapped,

"I don't want you, Steve. I don't want _anything_ but you letting me go."

"We were good together, Tony."

"No, we weren't." Tony said his voice lowered as resentment and pain filtered his words, "You never trusted me, Steve. You never cared. I was just useful for you. Now get off of me and I won't report this. You have five seconds." The two stared at each other, "One…two…three." Steve angrily dropped his arms and stormed out.

Tony fell to the floor, his legs giving out and his body shaking. He'd never admit it, but he was scared of Steve, not that anyone could blame him, having the man you once loved almost decapitate you and instead cave your chest in and leave you for dead, did that to a person.

"Boss…" FRIDAY started quietly,

"Yes, baby girl?"

"Do you want me to report that?"

"No, sweetcheeks. If he does it again then we'll report it, but I can't…deal with unnecessary stress right now."

"Boss…are you alright? Research dictates that Mr Rogers just took advantage of you and sexually harassed you, which is a serious assault and should be reported."

"Baby girl, it's fine -I'm fine. Honest."

"I don't believe you, boss, but I will let it go."

"Good girl."

"Little boss is looking for you."

"Okay. Thank you."

**—LINE BREAK—**

"Are you okay dad?"

"I'm fine, kiddo. What was it that you wanted to talk about?" Tony asked taking a seat next to Peter and placing a somewhat fake smile on his face,

"I…I wanted to apologise. I did something really bad, dad. I… I told you I disliked Dr Strange… but really I was trying to protect you from being hurt by someone again…" Tony took a deep breath at the nod to Rogers' actions, "But…that was wrong of me to do. I knowingly manipulated you and made you really upset and I am so so so sorry, dad. I shouldn't have done that."

"No, you shouldn't have. The thought behind it was sweet but it was wrong of you to do that." Tony took Peter's face in his hands, "Petey, you're not supposed to protect me. That's my job kiddo. Thank you for telling me all of this and for apologising, I forgive you." Tony pressed a kiss to his son's forehead before looking at him with a smirk, "Despite the fact that your aunt and uncles had to tell you to tell me."

"You heard?" Peter asked with a blush,

"Yep. So did Rogers-" Tony realised his mistake the minute Peter's sweet doe eyes narrowed in anger,

"What did he do? I knew something was wrong with you when you came in!"

"Peter. It's nothing. Just let it go, _please_."

"Fine." He said with a huff,

"Peter, would you be okay with me dating Dr Strange?" The teenager was quiet for a few moments before he exhaled and smiled gently at his dad,

"Yeah. It would be alright with me, if he makes you happy then who am I to take that away from you?"

"Good lad." Tony whispered pulling Peter in for a hug, "Don't know where you got your kindheartedness from, but never change, Petey." The boy said nothing but continued to clutch onto his dad tightly.

They separated a few minutes later, neither looking at the other as they quickly wiped away any possible tears.

"Right. I suppose I should go and talk to Dr Strange, see if he'll take me back." Tony joked but Peter could tell that his dad was worried everything has been screwed up,

"I'm sorry if I messed things up between you." He whispered, "But if he doesn't take you back then he doesn't deserve you." Tony chuckled and kissed the top of his head,

"Thanks, kiddo. I love you."

"Love you too dad."

* * *

**Here's my tumblr if you're interested, it also has the story collages: anxious- - -soul (no spaces between the dashes but sucks and wouldn't allow the dashes without spaces)**

**Anyway,**  
**Thank you for reading,**  
**Hope you enjoyed this,**  
**Please review,**  
**No hate -don't like, don't read**

**Bye~**


	4. Chapter 4

Tony stood outside in the fresh air calling Dr Strange. The first call was declined, but Tony was persistent if nothing else. He tried again and again. They continued to be declined, until finally on the seventh try, Strange picked up.

_"What, Stark?"_ The man snarled and Tony winced at the use of his surname, "I'm busy, so make it quick."

"I…I wanted to call and apologise for everything. I've talked to Peter and he's explained everything-"

_"Oh goodie, we have permission from your son to date."_ He snarked sarcastically, Tony just sighed.

"I really am sorry. But, you've got to know that my son is the most important thing in my life and he always will be. I…I just wanted you to know that I'd love to continue dating." Strange sighed heavily down the line,

_"Look. I've really got to go, Tony. But, we'll talk more when I get back."_ Then he hung up and Tony didn't know what to think. On one hand, the man called him by his name towards the end, but on the other, all he said was they'd talk and then he hung up. That didn't sound too promising.

The genius placed his phone in his pocket and looked up at the greying sky with a heavy sigh. He stayed out there until rain began to pour and drench his scruffy workshop attire.

**—LINE BREAK—**

Peter was watching from the upstairs window as his dad continued to call the sorcerer and he knew it wasn't good news when his dad stayed out until the rain came down on him. Even then, the man seemed hesitant to come inside. The teenager was contemplating whether he should go and talk to his dad or if he should go and find one of his uncles or his aunt -though the latter was probably back at work and Thor had most likely returned to New Asgard.

Just as he made up his mind, he saw Steve watching his dad and Peter's eyes narrowed. He recalled his dad's odd behaviour when they had talked, the man had seemed on edge, his lips seemed sore, his hair was scruffier than normal (when he was in the workshop, he didn't exactly maintain his hair) and looking back, Peter remembered that in his dad's coffee eyes fear lingered.

He stomped over to Steve, who had turned to him with a raised eyebrow. The blond was trying to turn his scowl into a kind smile, but it turned into a grimace more than anything else.

"Peter!" He called, but the teen was having none of it and was thankful for his own super strength when he pushed the man into the wall,

"What did you do to my dad earlier?" He growled out, his usually innocent and loving expression changing into one resembling protectiveness and anger,

"I don't understand, why don't you calm down a bit, Peter and tell me what's going on? I think you're a bit stressed because of your dad and that Dr Strange." Steve spat the sorcerer's name out,

"I swear to god, Rogers. You will leave my dad alone. I've already fucked up his chance with Dr Strange and I won't let you worsen their chances of getting together again."

"And you think you can stop me?" Steve's kind facade faded into one of jealousy, anger and Peter could've sworn he saw possessiveness swirling in the man's icy blue eyes,

"I can try."

"But he won't have to because if you fuck anything up, Rogers, I will personally see to your demise." The two enhanced males turned to see Carol Danvers striding towards them, a glow in her eyes and her hands as she walked with purpose. "And you can bet your sorry arse that I can stop you. If you're lucky I'll be saving you from Thor, Rhodey and let's not forget about Pepper. That woman will tear you a new one before wiping her Jimmy Choo's on you and leaving you to rot." That was enough for Steve, the man just sighed angrily and stormed away, "Pete, Rhodey was worried about you."

"I was just about to go to him. Thank you, Ms Danvers."

"Call me Carol, kid." She smiled, ruffling his hair once, she wandered off and left the young man alone.

**—LINE BREAK—**

"Peter. We need to talk about what you did." Rhodey stated when Peter entered the man's office,

"I know what I did was wrong-"

"Peter. I'm not…" He sighed, "I'm not telling you off, I just need to explain something to you. Before I do, I know you didn't truly understand the extent of your actions. You're young and innocent and somewhat naive at times. Peter," Rhodey held the boy's hand from across the desk, "your actions were a form of emotional abuse." Rhodey closed his eyes not daring to look at the horror on the boy's face, his gasp had said it all.

"I…no…I didn't mean to…Uncle Rhodey, am I a bad person?"

"No. Peter, you are not a bad person. Never think that, okay?"

"But-"

"You didn't know. All you wanted to do was protect your dad even if you went about it the wrong way. Next time, kid, just tell your dad that you don't want to see him hurt, that you want to make sure the person he's dating is good enough."

"No one will ever be good enough for dad."

"That's exactly what I thought. But, before the two became official, I'd seen how your dad was with Dr Strange and, kid, I've never seen that man so happy and _young_ with someone other than you." Rhodey wiped several tears of Peter's away after he moved to crouch in front of the boy's chair,

"But, what if he's another Steve Rogers?" He whispered,

"Peter…if the two get back together, then _watch_ them interact. Really watch them. They are practically made for one another." The two shared a small smile, "And if he hurts Tony? We kill him." He joked but Peter could see underlying truth in his words. "We good, kid?"

"Yeah…I really am sorry."

"I know you are. We all know you are." Rhodey pressed a kiss to the top of his head as he stood up. Peter left once he'd gotten control of his emotions.

**—LINE BREAK—**

"Dad are you okay?"

"Hmm? Yes. I'm fine. Are you?" It was such a blatant lie that Peter couldn't help but wince. His dad's eyes were red and he could faintly see a tear mark or two on his cheeks. Peter sighed and sat beside the man,

"No, you're not." He murmured,

"It's fine, kiddo. I fucked up."

"But _you_ didn't!" Peter exclaimed, "It was all my fault so Dr Strange shouldn't hold it against you!" Tony tugged his son down again and Peter realised he must've stood up, the man kept his hands cupped over the teens,

"Peter. Whether you instigated it or not, I am the adult and I chose to break up with Stephen. Kid, let your guilt go." Peter couldn't help but tear up, he hadn't meant to cause so many problems, "I know you didn't." Peter also didn't realise he had said that last bit out loud.

"Right!" Tony exclaimed minutes later, clapping his hands together as he stood up. "I have some things to work on in here and I believe it's past your bedtime, young man, so chop chop."

"Night, dad."

"Night, kiddo," Tony whispered as he watched the boy leave, once the door was closed and Peter's was out of sight, Tony slumped down into his desk chair and rubbed at his forehead. His mind was a mess and he was exhausted. He looked over at his phone but like ten minutes ago, there were still no texts or missed phone calls from Dr Strange -or 'Wizard' as that was the sorcerer's name in Tony's phone.

**—LINE BREAK—**

He stumbled into his bedroom at two in the morning. Exhaustion had finally taken hold of him and he could barely keep his eyes open long enough to strip and change into his pyjamas. Nightmares left him alone as he slept passed dawn and lunch. He awoke tired like a long amount of sleep tended to make you feel, yet equally refreshed, he couldn't remember the last time he'd slept so long.

The Avengers alarm went off minutes after Tony woke up. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he stretched and pressed his arc reactor, his new and improved Bleeding Edge Armour suit, Mark 51 swiftly covered his skin like water before he took off out his window and headed to the location where the teams newest villain was causing chaos.

* * *

**Here's my tumblr if you're interested, it also has the story collages: anxious- - -soul (no spaces between the dashes but sucks and wouldn't allow the dashes without spaces)**

**Anyway,**  
**Thank you for reading,**  
**Hope you enjoyed this,**  
**Please review,**  
**No hate -don't like, don't read**

**Bye~**


	5. Chapter 5

Tony was surprised to find that all the Avengers were there. Carol was talking over the comms, she was splitting everyone into groups based on their skills.

"Iron Man, you're in the sky." She added when she saw Tony arrive on the ground in his usual superhero landing.

"Got it, Cap." From where he stood, Tony watched with a smirk as Steve flinched at the use of what was once his nickname. Looking around Tony spied the problem and realised that almost all the Avengers were there, it seemed that Ebony Maw, one of Thanos' '_children_', had somehow survived and was back with an army of what seemed to be a version of the Chitauri and the Outriders.

**—LINE BREAK—**

The fight was long and difficult. Cuts and bruises littered the superheroes bodies as the battle eventually came to an end. Carol blasted Ebony Maw as the other Avengers worked together to eliminate the mindless monster army and kept civilians safe and out of the way.

When everything was over and done with, the superheroes gathered as Captain Marvel started telling several of the heroes off for their lack of communication and overall teamwork, whilst Hope stood talking with officials about clean up.

Tony wasn't with the gathered group though. He was sitting on a bench that was broken in half and lost in his thoughts and ignorant of the laceration across his temple that was bleeding down his face, the trail of crimson liquid was running through another large and bleeding cut across his cheek. Out of his peripheral vision, he caught sight of something shimmering before it disappeared. Curious, the man looked over and his cinnamon eyes widened. He stood. Several metres from him, Dr Strange stood staring at him with a small and welcoming smile.

It was incredibly cliché. Tony took off limping as quickly as he could to the man, who had begun to stride towards him. They met in the middle, their bodies bumping into each other as their lips crashed together. The world had turned silent as he and Stephen's lips moved in a dance, listening to the sound of their hearts.

They broke off. Staring deeply into each other's eyes and panting ever so slightly.

"God. I can't help but love you." He whispered honey eyes alive with fierce love. Stephen pressed a delicate kiss to his lips once more, slightly trembling hands cupped his cheeks as the sorcerer spoke against his lips,

"And I love you."

"I am so sorry-"

"Shush." He mumbled against Tony's lips before they were passionately kissing again. Tony's hands were crawling desperately across his neck and shoulders, Stephen held Tony close by the waist as they lost themselves in each other's embrace and lips.

**—LINE BREAK—**

"Stevie. Leave 'em."

"But Bucky-"

"No, Steve. You've had your chance and you blew it sky high."

"If he'd just give me-"

"What? Another chance? You -_we_ left him for dead in that bunker. You -the man that was supposed to leave him almost _killed_ him. He can barely stand the sight of you. What makes you think you're owed anything?"

"Bucky, if I could just explain-"

"That you left him for a man that was fucked beyond reason and didn't even recognise you? Yeah. That's our equivalent of cheating, Steve."

"But-"

"No. Steve. Let him go. He deserves better and that Strange guy, he _is_ better."

"It's not fair!"

"Life isn't and you don't deserve 'fair' in regards of that man. You fucked up big time." Bucky sighed heavily, "You should've gone about it a different way Steve or you should've forgotten about me." That said, the soldier walked away and left the blond man to sulk.

**—LINE BREAK—**

"Dude!"

"Yes, Ned?"

"Have you been online yet?"

"Of course not, school _just_ ended." Peter murmured back as the two walked out of class to get on the bus and go to Ned's,

"Your point?" Ned stated looking at his friend like he'd said something insane, "Anyway, not the point. Check this out." Ned turned his phone so Peter could see it. His eyes were wide. On the news article, his dad and Dr Strange were making out.

"Oh…"

**—LINE BREAK—**

When Peter got home later that evening, he found his dad waiting for him in the kitchen. He could hear the man tapping his fingers anxiously against the island. Peter dumped his bag on the ground and wandered over giving the man a brief hug as he took a seat beside him.

"You alright, dad?"

"Dr Strange and I are together again." The man murmured moments later taking one of his son's hands into his own.

"I know. I saw the photos."

"Of course, the public film everything and don't actually care about their safety." Tony groaned and Peter smiled in agreement.

"I'm glad you guys are together again."

"Are you?" He asked double checking,

"Yeah." Peter placed his other hand over his dad's, "Yeah, dad, I am."

"Thank you, kid." He whispered kissing Peter's forehead.

"Dad…can I speak to him though?"

"Of course. I can't dictate who you talk to, Pete. Just…please-"

"I won't." Peter cut him off knowing where his dad was going, "I just want to apologise."

"Sure. Just like Rhodey wanted to '_discuss_' the _Avengers with_ Stephen and how Pepper wanted to '_introduce_' herself to him." Peter smirked and Tony couldn't help but chuckle alongside him, "He should be about tomorrow."

**—LINE BREAK—**

"Dr Strange!" Called the young man the next day once he returned from school, the sorcerer had been about to create a portal to go home (because if you have magic, apparently you become too lazy to get the tube or other transport) when he stopped and turned to find Peter racing after him. He stood straight with a raised eyebrow as he looked down at the shorter man.

"Peter." The boy couldn't help but flinch at the slight edge to the man's voice, he supposed he deserved it.

"I wanted to apologise. I really am sorry, I didn't know the extent of my actions and I went about protecting my dad. I…I thought you'd be like Rogers and I can't let dad go through something like that again but…well, someone recorded you both…kissing and hugging and stuff." Stephen couldn't help but smirk at the boy's disgusted expression, there's nothing really enjoyable about seeing one of your parent's kiss after all. "And…you really do love him."

"I do." Despite it not being a question, the sorcerer said it and with a kind smile towards the boy, who sent one back,

"Just know that if you do hurt him. There's a good list of people who will make you wish you were dead and I am at the top of that list."

"I would rather be stuck in a time loop with Dormammu killing me on repeat than hurt your father." Before everything had happened, Dr Strange had told Peter about how he'd saved the world so the boy knew that reference and understood the weight of it as his eyes widened. Peter stuck his hand out and with a trembling one, Stephen shook it and nodded back before they separated.

* * *

**I went with Ebony Maw simply because I didn't want to create one and I needed a bad guy who was quite powerful -enough so that all of the superheroes were needed.**

**Here's my tumblr if you're interested, it also has the story collages: anxious- - -soul (no spaces between the dashes but sucks and wouldn't allow the dashes without spaces)**

**Anyway,**  
**Thank you for reading,**  
**Hope you enjoyed this,**  
**Please review,**  
**No hate -don't like, don't read**

**Bye~**


	6. Chapter 6

Peter watched his dad and Dr Strange. He watched how they interacted with each other and he couldn't help but frown. He'd almost ruined something so…beautiful. The two were perfect for one another. Stephen was perfect for his dad. The man was sarcastic, snarky and arrogant, he could match Tony with his intellect and snarky comments, yet, the man was also kind and loving. Something you wouldn't expect unless you looked for it. Peter watched as their eyes were cloaked with love as they stared at one another, the slight uplifting of their lips as they watched the other speak was gentle and sweet. If soulmates existed, then Peter would think -no, he'd know Dr Stephen Strange was his dad's soulmate. They just fit together perfectly.

The teen wasn't the only one to think this. Rhodey had stated that he now liked the Doctor (because there's a difference between liking someone before and after they start dating your friend), Pepper too. Thor had taken to liking the 'Infinity-Beer-Sorcerer' since he first met and whilst the god did have words with Dr Strange, their relationship didn't change much.

**—LINE BREAK—**

"Mr Stark!"

"Yes, dear?" He asked turning towards the reporter from where he sat alongside all the Avengers at a conference. Several months had passed since Dr Strange and Tony had restarted their barely there relationship, so far so good.

"How's your relationship with Dr Strange? We haven't heard much about it as opposed to your… previousrelationships." Tony turned to his partner, their hands were linked together beneath the table.

"I can honestly and genuinely say," He turned back to the audience, "that this has been the best relationship I've ever been in. Hopefully the last." There were a lot of 'awes' throughout the audience. "And going about your statement, no we haven't been all that public. Believe it or not, but I do enjoy my privacy. However, my last relationship -sorry, relationships have all been published into the papers because my partners were in the spotlight a lot too and half of the time, they wanted the attention."

"I see. Thank you, Mr Stark." He just nodded and smiled.

**—LINE BREAK—**

"Did you ever use the Time Stone to see if I'd go on a date with you?"

"No. Though, perhaps I should've, it would've made things easier had I spoken to your son beforehand." He murmured into Tony's hair. It was late at night, stars sprinkled the sky and the moon was lurking high above. The two were in Tony's bed spooning, unsurprisingly, Tony was the small spoon.

"True."

"With you, I didn't want to abuse my power. I wanted to give us a shot without knowing the outcomes or ways I could go around a negative."

"I love you." Tony whispered tilting his head to find Stephen's eyes in the darkness,

"And I love you." They shared a delicate kiss before their eyes closed.

It wasn't the first time they'd slept together and it most certainly wouldn't be the last, but since sharing a bed, their nightmares had been scared off.

**—LINE BREAK—**

What no one told Stephen, was that Tony Stark was a romantic. The genius bought flowers and chocolates; he took Stephen on the most romantic dates that often included dancing and the occasional walk along the beach.

What no one told Tony, was that he should be on the receiving end too in a relationship. Strange wasn't a romance at heart, but he knew how to please the man with affection. Just little kisses here and there. Ones with love and kindness in them. Gentle little forehead and nose kisses. The sorcerer bought the man his favourite kinds of chocolates and coffee from the other side of the world (thank you Sling-ring).

**—LINE BREAK—**

"We've been together for a year." Tony whispered late into the night as he faced Stephen in bed,

"We have."

"Why haven't you left yet?" Strange sighed as though the mere question had physically harmed him,

"Why would I want to? I have everything I need right next to me." He murmured back pressing a trembling hand against Tony's cheek, the older man leaned into it, his eyes fluttering closed.

"Money and fame?"

"No." Strange's voice was so quiet as he stared at Tony with a pained gaze, "No. You. My genius Tony."

"I…" The man didn't know how to respond to something like that, but that was fine, Stephen just smiled and pressed his lips to Tony's before moving to kiss his forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Stephen."

**—LINE BREAK—**

A few nights later, Peter and Tony were talking as they walked towards the workshop. Hands were flying everywhere in typical Stark fashion as the two gestured and exclaimed about science. The doors opened and Tony continued to talk barely noticing that Peter had stopped following him as the older man walked to the centre of the room. Tony froze. Stephen was in front of him on one knee.

"Oh my god…" Tony whispered,

"Tony Stark, I love you. I can pinpoint the exact minute I fell for you, it was at the end of the world when we teamed up with the Guardians. Will you marry me?"

"Fuck yes." Strange barely had time to put the ring on Tony's finger before the genius was flinging himself at the taller sorcerer.

Peter watched with a smile as the two hugged and kissed before turning away and leaving them alone. He walked past Rhodey and nodded. His uncle grinned before throwing an arm around Peter's shoulders.

"Come on, kid. There's going to be a celebration no doubt, best get whatever homework you have done and prepare to call in sick tomorrow because I reckon your dad won't notice if you get drunk."

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you Uncle Rhodey?"

"Yeah yeah. It's mostly because I won't be able to keep an eye on Thor giving you more and more liquor whilst making sure the Rogues don't break in and cause a riot." Peter grinned and his uncle winked at him. "Come on."

* * *

**Here's my tumblr if you're interested, it also has the story collages: anxious- - -soul (no spaces between the dashes but sucks and wouldn't allow the dashes without spaces)**

**Anyway,**  
**Thank you for reading,**  
**Hope you enjoyed this,**  
**Please review,**  
**No hate -don't like, don't read**

**Bye~**


End file.
